


Kiss Cam Accident, Aca-Awkward

by AccidentalWriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalWriter/pseuds/AccidentalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an OTP prompt from the Tumblr 'otpprompts':</p><p>Your OTP is shown on the kiss cam. Person A gets excited but doesn't look as they turn the opposite direction from Person B and end up kissing someone else by mistake.</p><p>(Bonus if they end up kissing Person C.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam Accident, Aca-Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> So this I my first Bechloe FanFiction, actually my first ever FanFic so please be gentle with me. Constructed criticism is welcomed! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to Lillian, thank you for patiently waiting for me to finish this.

Beca wrapped herself tightly with her jacket as she followed Chloe to their designated seats. She pointedly scowled at the overexcited crowd screaming at the top of their lungs. Another chilly breeze of wind hit her at full blast, amplifying her foul mood.

 

"Fuck. Why am I willingly freezing my ass off for a football game again?"

 

"Because I asked you to?" An innocent tone accompanied Chloe’s beaming smile.

 

Beca stared at the girl in front of her, silently admiring her rosy cheeks and the crinkles of her eyes. With her ocean blue irises and the delicate stretching of her lips. A large lump lodged itself in the DJ's throat. This was the girl that crashed into her shower _naked_ and demanded an equally _naked_ Beca to sing for her. The girl who threw her life for complete one-eighty. By not giving a care for Beca’s personal space or what people thought about her. With her hypnotizing smile and charming personality that would make even _Voldemort_ crawl to his knees, begging for her attention. Beca would have to be a fool to have not fallen for the gorgeous redhead. Ever since day one, Chloe had somehow managed to weasel her way into the DJ’s heart. Nothing could wipe away her glow, not even this wretched weather. _Fuck. Only Chloe Beale could look completely angelic in this weather._ Beca cleared her throat, finally realizing that she was staring. She quickly recovered by scoffing at the reply. 

 

"Whatever, Beale."

 

"Look, there's Aubrey and Stacie!" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her toward their friends and planted the small brunette between her and the Bella captain.

 

"Christ, Chloe. Are you trying to kill me?"

 

"Sorry Becs." Chloe gave her an apologetic expression before turning to Aubrey. "We didn’t miss anything right Bree?”

 

"The game is just starting. You didn't miss anything, Chlo."

 

"Yay. I definitely didn't want to miss a _single_ second of it." Beca crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes, letting out a sarcastic retort. "I mean, who in their _right_ mind would want to miss a bunch of sweaty, steroid-filled guys running around with a football while colliding and tackling one another?" 

 

"Then why are you even here Mitchell? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" The blonde's soft features quickly turned into a harsh scowl.

 

"I _do_ actually."

 

"Then why don't y—"

 

" _Oookayy!_ Look! It's starting!" Chloe interrupted, stopping the argument before it could get any worse.

 

The two glared at each other, their stances matching one another. They continued their stare-down for a moment longer until Beca’s gaze flicked over to pleading baby-blue eyes. Another eye roll was delivered before she released a puff of air, plopped down on her seat and fixed her sights straight ahead. Soon after, the familiar scent of cinnamon and jasmine assaulted her senses. A ‘thank you’ was whispered into her ear, sending a tremor through her body. Beca gave a half-hearted shrug, and remained facing forward. At the moment, she was more focused on willing her heart to stay calm. Chloe always seemed to know how to catch her flat-footed, whether if it was intentional or not, Beca didn't know. It was becoming a problem, _really_.

 

“It's whatever.” Beca exhaled deeply, her brain finally functioning enough to form words.

 

~*~

 

Fifty minutes into the game and Beca had perfected a fail-safe plan on murdering every single person in the stadium and make it look like an accident. Save for Chloe, herself, Stacie, and—unfortunately— _Aubrey_. She was _beyond_ bored. It was beyond the hair pulling and tear jerking. It was _literally_ a group of guys running from one end of the field to the other. And they couldn't even do _that_ correctly. There was nothing here that was pleasing to the eye. _Or_ ear. The DJ placed her headphones on and tuned out the crowd with closed eyes. 

 

Within minutes of putting on her headphones Beca had mentally created a new mix of _Titanium_ and _Need Your Love_. A sudden yank on the left headphone and a blow to the ear startled her out of her music-induced trance. Her head whipped to where the culprit was as her eyes snapped opened, only to come face-to-face with the mischievous grin of a certain redhead.

 

“Dude! What the hell?!”

 

“It's half-time. Stacie is getting some food and drinks. Do you want anything?”

 

“No, I think I'm good.” Beca answered slowly, still slightly alarmed from the shock.

 

“You okay?” Chloe’s hand reached out to remove a tiny strand of hair away from the small brunette’s face, her grin was now replaced with an expression of worry.

 

“Yeah, I’m fi—why are we on that big screen?” Chloe’s head jerked up to look at the Jumbotron. A giant heart encircled their image projected on the screen. Their thunderstruck expressions were clearly shown to the public’s eye.

 

A chant of ‘kiss kiss kiss’ began to gradually resonate through the stadium. A bubble of excitement spread through the DJ’s body as realization hit. This was her chance to make a move. If Chloe liked the kiss then Beca would finally have the courage to ask her out. And if she didn’t like the kiss...then Beca would have the perfect excuse. That she only kissed Chloe because of the kiss cam. Nothing else. It's a chance she's willing to take. She slammed her eyes shut, twisted to the right, and prayed for the best before grabbing the redhead’s face and pulled it towards her own. A squeak of surprise was lost in the loud screams of the crowd as their lips touched. 

 

As the kiss continued Beca started to frown against soft lips. It was nice. But that was all. _Just_ nice. It wasn't as mind-blowing, or fireworks exploding as she had expected. A sting registered on her cheeks followed by a push, broke her out of her confusion. Wide eyes opened to meet hazel ones, blonde hair, and a disgusted glare.

 

“What the _fuck_ , Beca?” Aubrey furiously wiped her lips as she glowered at the smaller girl.

 

“Uh…” The DJ, still stuck in a state of shock, stuttered with her mouth agape and body frozen. “...I-I th-th-thought you we-were Chloe.” 

 

“You thought wrong. Next time you wanna kiss someone, make sure it’s the _right_ person first. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go and wash your germs off my lips.” Aubrey exhaled a dramatic huff before getting up and walking away.

 

Beca slowly turned her head to Chloe, hand nursing her sore cheek, mouth still slightly ajar. The other girl had her face buried in her hands with her shoulders shaking. Beca’s expression turned into one of worry until she heard a laugh escape from the redhead. A single look toward the lithe brunette was all it took for Chloe to break down in hysterical laughter. Beca, on the other hand, was _not_ amused.

 

“I'm so glad that my misfortunes is funny to you.” 

 

“S-s-sorry Becs, but th-th-that was hilarious.” Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself as she wiped away the tears that had appeared during her laughing fit. “Seriously though Beca that was great.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes, biting back a smile that was threatening to emerge. She could never stay upset with Chloe. No. Definitely not Chloe. “Dixie Chicks serious?”

 

“ _Definitely_ Dixie Chicks serious. I bet that kiss was aca-amazing too.” Chloe replied, giving Beca a teasing grin.

 

Beca returned Chloe’s smile with a playful smirk of her own.

 

“Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself.”

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first FanFic, hopefully there will be more to come. Hit me up at thegayisveryreal on Tumblr if you have any questions or just wanna chat~ ^.^


End file.
